


Pizza and French Kissing

by Elennare



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie, Arizona and a pizza night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and French Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag to 5x22, "What a Difference a Day Makes". Written for the "shinies" challenge at fan_flashworks; inspired by the "Calliope Goes to the French Quarter" shiny.  
> I'm going through Grey's very slowly, and this is the furthest I've got - so please, no spoilers for later seasons in the comments!

Callie suddenly giggles as she takes another slice of pizza, and Arizona looks at her quizzically.  
  
“What is it, Calliope?”  
  
She shrugs, searching for the words to explain. “I don’t know, it’s just… this whole thing… it felt so high-school suddenly. Like, we’re eating pizza in bed! And you’re calling me Calliope, no-one has done that for years…”  
  
“Does it bother you?” Arizona asks, looking surprised. “It’s such a pretty and unusual name, I like using it.”  
  
“I like you using it, makes me feel special - though I don’t think you can talk about unusual names!” Callie grins broadly and takes a bite of her slice.  
  
They both laugh at that. “You might have a point,” Arizona admits. “And this does feel quite adolescent, though I didn’t think your high school experience included french kissing girls.”  
  
"French kissing! That's another phrase I haven't heard since then," Callie replies, giggling again. “And you're right, my high school experience did not include french kissing girls,” she continues, putting her pizza back in the box. “In fact, you could say my teenage years were terribly deprived, so I think you’ll have to make it up to me.”  
  
"You ask for such difficult things, Calliope," Arizona says, smiling, then proceeds to do just that.


End file.
